Bending God's Ear
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: "Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear, talking 'bout me." Sequel to 'That Song on the Radio'. Fabina oneshot.


**_I bet you got a dead cell phone in the shotgun seat,_**

**_yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear, talking 'bout me. _**

"Nina?" Fabian asked as he and Nina pulled apart, "why are you crying?" Nina looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"I was thinking about you as I drove home. It was 12:46, our song was on the radio, and I drove past a sign reading '_Rutter road_'. I couldn't help it, I just _missed _you." she responded, drying the last tear.

"I'm sorry, I probably look like a mess." Nina whispered sadly. Her face was red, smudged with mascara, and tear streaked. But Fabian didn't care.

"No, no, you're beautiful, Neens." he whispered back, caressing her puffy face and kissing her forehead. She smiled softly.

"You know, I was talking about you when I was driving." Nina laughed.

"Really? To who?" Fabian asked curiously, letting go of his girlfriend's face to hold her hand instead.

"God," she shrugged, "I bet I was bending His ear talking about you."

"What were you saying?" the brunette boy wondered.

"Good things, I promise. Mainly memories, and things I like about you." Nina answered.

**_Flashback _**

_Nina turned on the radio, trying to stay awake while driving home at midnight. She started thinking about Fabian, and the highway didn't hold her as she almost swerved off the road when she got lost in her thoughts. So, instead, she voiced them out loud. To God. _

_"My first week at Anubis, Fabian was the only one in the house who was nice to me. I will never forget that, because I fell for him so easily. I remember when he asked me to prom, too. That same year, he did. I think he'd tried several times before, but everyone kept interrupting us. So, one day at breakfast, he asked me really quickly, before something happened that kept him from asking me. It was adorable, he was super nervous, and when I said 'yes', he repeated me excitedly," Nina started, "prom night was extremely eventful. All of the cup of Ankh stuff happened, and Fabian protected me from Rufus. He was so brave, pushing Rufus out of the way so I could run. He was always brave like that, actually. If I was in danger, he would put his safety in danger to keep me safe. That's one thing I love about Fabian. He's always thinking of others, and putting others before himself. It's like in my second year at Anubis. When I accidentally broke up with him, he tried so hard to tell me how much he still loved me. I was stupid enough not to listen, though. I wish I had, we probably would've gotten back together faster. But he tried. That's another thing I love about Fabian - he's not really afraid to try and get what he wants. You know, at the end of the year, he told me I was 'the one'. God, I miss him." The dirty blonde finished the last sentence in almost a whisper._

_She dried a few stray tears as the time changed to 12:46, that song came on the radio, and she saw the sign. _

"You know, I didn't know that sign would be so legit." Nina giggled, swinging Fabian's hand back and forth as they walked to her house on the rain-soaked road.

"What, the 'Rutter Road' sign?" the boy smiled back, gripping Nina's hand tighter. She nodded her head, signaling 'yes'.

"I think it's my new favorite road." she decided.

"Why?"

"Because it led me to you."

**Hey there, my dear readers! That last sentence up there concludes this story - you know, the "Highway Don't Care" two-parter. I hope you liked the sequel, I just ****_had _****to write it. Some of you wanted another chapter anyways, so I thought this was just perfect. I don't know, it just sorta describes Nina's drive home a bit more. Also, it's written off of a line in the song that is written at the very beginning of the story. **

**On another note, did anyone catch my little line from the song in the story? It goes "and the highway didn't hold her ...". Yeah. That's very similar to "the highway won't hold you tonight", which is a line in the song. **

**So, thank you greatly for reading my story! Please check out some of my other pieces, that would be very much appreciated. Until next time! - Sydney xxx**


End file.
